A nightmare of a life isn't so bad once you find love
by animecartooncouples
Summary: Gumball is 17 now but he is not the happy cat we all know he lost he sis and bro at 13 his mum throw his dad out and now Gumball is left dead inside but one day his childhood friend Carrie falls into a comber .how will Gumball react to this follow Gumball and Carrie in their adventure as they try to over came lost and fall in love and maybe a family.


Gumball heard his 7:00 alarm go off he reaches over and turns it off he got up from his bed and went to the bathroom he looked himself in the mirror and stared washing his teeth and washed his face once he was fully awake Gumball went back to his room and got changed his look had changed since he was 12 he doesn't wear that dirty brown and red shirt with brown pants now 17 he wore a white t-shirt with a long shelved black jacket on top and black trousers no shoes once he was fully changed he went down stars and saw that their was a sticky note on the table he walked to the table picked up the note and read it: "dear Gumball I had to go to work early today sorry I be gone for 2 days. I left some money on the kitchen table and I already made breakfast is in the fridge love mum.: " great alone again he told himself sarcastically. well better eat and get to school " Gumball said.

He went and opened the fridge got his breakfast out with was just chocopops with milk and two slices of ham and cheese sandwich Gumball went to the table and began to eat when he was done eating he washed and dried the bow and throw away the plastic wrapper in the bin once everything was done he left his house closed the door and went to the bus stop to wait for the bus Gumball turned on his Phone got his earphones and put them in his ears and played perfect weapon by Black Veil Brides as he waited for the bus he saw Penny coming and talking to Masami he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to come face to face with Carrie his childhood friend. (Carrie was 17 years old like Gumball) "hey Gumball whats up ?" Carrie said. " oh hey Carrie northing much some old life " Gumball said. "must be hard you know if you need anything am here to help " Carrie said. "yeah I know thanks " Gumball said. the bus come in to view and stopped at the bus stop everyone got in and sat down,Gumball and Carrie sat down at the very end of the bus like they always do. school for gumball was horrible he didn't care any-more he just want to go home and sleep when he entered his class room everyone was starring at him with worried eyes as his made his way to his seat he heard whisperers like "is he ok?" or "poor guy must be hard". he hatred other people giving him sympathy

Gumball sat down and waited for the class to be over after classes and school were done for the day he went went home and sikped the next two days for school until his mum come back from work at Wednesday Gumball was watching TV and their was a knock on the door he got of the sofa and answered the door outside was Carrie " hey what,s up Gumball you never skip school you ok can I came in ?" Carrie said. " yeah sure come in " Gumball said after a few hours of talking"hey you want some alcohol " Gumball said . "sure ok " Carrie said. Gumball went into the kitchen and got out his mum,s alcohol drinks she got hidden in the high closet he went to the living room and gave some to Carrie they both started drinking after a while they were out off it dead drunk. "A-And you know what s-she said y*burp *your a dick " said drunk Gumball. "h-haha we all know that Penny is such a slut I*burp bet she already fucked every guy in class " said drunk Carrie. they stayed in the sofa talked and kissed until they went to sleep when Nicole finally come home she saw them asleep on the sofa with 2 alcohol bottles on the floor Nicole sighed when she saw this Nicole slowly went over and picked up the bottles and throw them away in the bind went up sitars and put a blanket over the two. The next day the two woke up with a major headache but went to school none the less

" my head never drinking alcohol ever again"said Gumball." hey am dead and I still feel the pain of a hung over " Carrie said. they entered class and sat down Miss Simian walked into the class "alright now class I need all your test from yesterday as miss simian walked and collected all the test when she come over to Gumball and Carrie she stopped and looked at them both"miss Kruger your test please " Miss Simian said. "well you see I dont have my test I forgot to do it am sorry" Carrie said. " ok well you can join Mister Watterson in detention" Miss Simian said. "what the what how come I get detention ?" Gumball said. " do you have your test ?"Simian said. "no I dont" Gumball said. After school Gumball and Carrie worked into detention and did their test it took Carrie 30 minutes to wanted to wait for Gumball to finish his but he said she could go after Gumball was done with is test with took him an hour to finish he went home at 7:00 and went to his bedroom to sleep because he was tired from talking the test. Gumball got up and turned his head to face his alarm clock it was 9:30 "wow I was asleep for 3 hours and 30 minutes I must have being tired " he said to himself. Gumball went to the kitchen and opened the fridge for something to eat he picked up a pop stick and put it in his mouth

He was about to turn on the TV when his mobile phone rang he went back up stairs and answer it he looked at the scream and said mum"hey mum whats up your coming home soon?" Gumball said. "honey now when I say this be clam but I have bad new " Nicole said. Gumball's mouth opened wide, droped his phone and the pop stick in his mouth fell to the floor as he heard this. Gumball picked up his phone turned hanged up got out the door and he played Chop suey by system of a down and run to the hospital at full speed as those worlds that his mother said just rung in his ear again and again **"Carrie got hit by a speeding car and now she,s in a comer "** Gumball made it to the hospital and asked for Carrie Kruger he went her room 207 opened door and saw Carrie,s parents and Nicole seating around Carrie,s bed Gumball went inside and walked to Carrie she was just laying their in the bed not moving just breathing."how no what happen?"Gumball said at he sat down looking at Carrie. "Carrie was going though changes she is becoming an adult and her body goes though changes instead of objects going though her like they use to but now because is her time of the month objects like a car can make contact with her" said Carrie,s mum. after few minutes went by the doctor came in "am sorry she,s in a deep comer we dont know how long it will be until she wakes up it could be a week or maybe a year am sorry " the doctor left.

Everyone was shocked to hear this then Nicole and Carrie,s parents looked at Gumball he went though a lot already and now this it was getting late and they had to leave but Gumball didn't want to leave her side the doctor said he could stay then night but only for night Gumball was sleep and holding Carrie,s hand. **Gumball,s Dream a 12 year old Gumball,Darwin his brother/pet fish and Anais his little sister were playing football in the back garden of the Watterson house Darwin kicked the ball to far and Gumball went to get it he heard some kind of shot nearby so he drooped the ball in his hands and went ruining back when he came back he saw his lovely siblings dead on the ground with a gunshot wound on their chest at their funeral everyone showed up and cried for Darwin and Anais .**

 **2 months later Nicole kicked out Richard out for never going out and finding a job since then Gumball had been left dead inside until Carrie helped him out of the shit hole and made smile like before it was thanks to her that's his here now end of Gumball,s Dream.** Gumball woke up and looked at Carrie he held her hand tighter "I would have died long ago if it wasn't for you so please wake up Carrie I need you"Gumball said. the next day Gumball woke up and left the hospital Carrie hasn't woken up yet he looked up at the window were Carrie was" wake up soon am going Carrie" Gumball said and walked away from the hospital.

* * *

 _ **epilogue**_

A 20 year old Blue cat got up of bed got changed and went to the Hospital to visit he sleeping friend Carrie Kruger had been in a comer for 3 years now he went to her room 207 and sat down in a chair and began talking to her cold ghostly sleeping body "so I finally got a job and am doing good at it I work as a bus driver thank god I thought for sure that I would do horrible at getting a job like my old man but no am doing a good job living a good life but it would be even better if you were with me Carrie. I need you please wake up please am northing without you" Gumball says as he cry's holding Carrie's hand. a cold hand touches his face and whips his tears away.

"you Idiot your northing like your farther" says a weak voice. Gumball looks up and see's Carrie looking down at him with a smile. Gumball looks up "I..I don't believe it a-am not dreaming am I ?" Gumball says."no no your not Gumball"Carrie says. Gumball holds her hand and smiles at her" I missed you like Crazy you know". " It must being hard am sorry Gumball". Gumball just held her hand and smiled while crying he dried his teas and looked up at Carrie."Carrie when your out of the hospital will you merry me " Gumball said. "yes yes I will Gumball I love to merry you " Carrie said while crying teas of joy. Gumball and Carrie looked at each other and kissed.

10 years later: "GumDrop give me my toy back now !"said a 10 year old half cat half ghost little girl."haha no Marmalade I wont" said a 7 year old blue young cat. "whats going on here you two?" said a 30 year old Carrie."mummy GumDrop wont give back my toy bear" said Marmalade while crying."GumDrop give your sister her bear back now" said a 30 year old Gumball." ohh ok here you ok Marmalade" GumDrop gives Marmalade back her toy bear. Marmalade hugs her bear tight."thank you GumDrop now let go to bed ok " sis" they both go up stairs to sleep. Gumball and Carrie just look at their children while hugging each other.

 **THE END**


End file.
